Takuya in Darkness
by DiamondLeopard
Summary: Takuya has a strange dream one night, after that dream strange things began happening will his friends be able to help him out and free him of the darkness that's taking over?
1. The Dream

**Chapter 1- The Dream**

* * *

Takuya opened his eyes finding himself in a dark place. Takuya looked around shocked at his surroundings. He saw his friends but everything was black and white except himself. Takuya ran over to see them, he tripped over a rock, instead of him crashing into Tommy... He fazed through the boy. Takuya didn't know what was going on at all. Sudden pain reached his head he started hearing things...

"You are unwanted boy... to them your useless... weak..." a voice spoke. "Get out of MY HEAD!" the boy shouted.

Takuya sat up in his bed shivering with fear as a cold sweat ran down his face. "Kanbara get ahold of yourself..." he told himself.

It was the first night of summer... Takuya layed down on his side and slowly drifted to sleep again.

"Takuya! Breakfast!" he heard his Mom call from downstairs.

Takuya groaned but forced himself to get up, the smell of food taunting him. He decided after gobbling up his food he would call Kouji wanting to talk to someone about the stange nightmare he had.

Takuya diled Kouji's number into his phone. "C'mon Kouji pick up..." he said impatiently.

"Takuya why must you call me when I'm being scolded at?" Kouji asked frustrated.

"Well hello to you to Kou" said Takuya teasingly

"Don't call me that Kanbara" he said threatenly.

"Anyway can you meet at the park later we need to talk." Takuya said.

"Sure after my step moms finished with me" Kouji replied.

Takuya got dressed in his usally outfit.

"Mom going to the park see ya!" Takuya shouted rushing out the door.

The park was least a mile away from his house. Takuya ran at top speed the whole way not breaking a sweat just breathing heavily.

"Man I'm in shape" he said as he reached the park.

Takuya waited for Kouji at the tree where they usally met.

"Takuya...*Huff*...What...*Huff*... is it?" he asked wore out from the run.

"Well you see...um I had this really strange dream and I don't think it really was a dream at all" Takuya managed to put his thoughts into words.

"Okay tell me what happened in this so called 'Dream' you had." Kouji asked.

Takuya explained everything that happened in the so called dream.

"Do you think it could mean something?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know, tell me if anything new happens tomorrow okay and I don't care what time you call okay!" said Kouji before parting ways.

Takuya didn't seem that hungry when he got home instead he went to his room and purposly face-planted into his bed.

After thinking awhile Takuya fell asleep.

"This is going to be fun." chuckled a voice from outside Takuyas window before disappearing.

* * *

**If you like this so far plz review favorite fallow all that crape :3 next chapter will be longer i promise.**


	2. Nightmares Awaken

**Welcome back sorry i was very busy at the time soooooo enjoy :P**

**PS: I Added some humor into this lol**

Chapter 2- Nightmares Awaken

* * *

"Takuya wake up please wake up" cried Takuya's younger brother, Shinya.

Takuya had a cold sweat running down his face, his teeth were clenched as if he were in pain, he was shaking as if his sleep was disturbed.

"C'mon Takuya please wake up." The boy tried again but failed to wake him up.

Maybe i should slap him out of his trance or try shaking him, Shinya thought trying to find a way to wake him up. Shinya started shaking Takuya rapidly but failed again. *sigh* Shinya knew he was going to regret it but... Shinya raised his arm, closing his eyes Shinya slapped Takuya across the face. Takuya's eyes shot right open as he felt pain on the left side of his face. Takuya was panting heavily.

"Ta-Takuya are you okay?" asked the frightened boy.

Takuya looked up at his brother seeing the fear in his gaze.

"I-I- I'll be fine" Takuya huffed painfully.

"No you're not fine Takuya!" retorted Shinya seeing how much effort it took just to speak. Shinya sat next to Takuya on his bed whispering comforting words. Takuya looked up at Shinya, Takuya hugged his younger brother frightened about what had happened. Shinya hugged back knowing Takuya was scared out of his life. Takuya sticky from his sweat asked Shinya,"What time is it?" he said calm but still scared.

"Its 4 Takuya 4 in the morning" replied Shinya.

"I heard strange noises from your room and came to find you shaking and sweating...I've never seen you like this Takuya" said Shinya trying to hold back the tears.

"Shinya..." Takuya said looking at his brother.

"You don't need to worry anymore I'm awake that's what matters now go back to bed." Takuya said calmly.

"Okay" sobbed his younger brother. Shinya left still worried about his older brother. I'll ask Tommy see if he would know what to do, thought Shinya as he drifted to sleep.

Takuya didn't dare shut his eyes knowing the nightmare would come again. There was me but I looked as if i was possessed again but way worse I-I I was hurting my friends when they were in their spirit forms and i wasn't, Takuya thought suppresing a sigh. Takuya turned on his side and took a deep breath. Everything is fine he told himself.

Takuya dialed Kouji's number on his phone and called right away.

"Hey. What's up something wrong?" asked Kouji.

"Yeah i had another dream more like a nightmare it was worse than the last one my brother had to slap me to wake me out of my trance." replied Takuya.

"Really are you okay explain everything to me at the park, k?" said Kouji

"Yeah I'm ok, see you at the park" said Takuya hanging up.

"What am i going to do with myself..." Takuya asked himself miserably.

Takuya waited till 8 to get up and get dressed to go to the park to meet Kouji.

Takuya left a note on the counter and ran straight to the park wanting to surprise Kouji how early he was and maybe even scare him. Takuya grinned at the thought of scaring him. When Takuya got there he climbed a tree and hid so no one could see him not even Kouji.

Takuya watched Kouji enter the park looking for him he shruged and walked up to the tree he was hiding in.

Takuya slipped out from behind Kouji.

"Boo!" shouted Takuya hanging from his legs on a branch.

Kouji jumped and turned around face red with fury.

"Not so tough now huh Kouji?" Joked Takuya

"Not funny Takuya get down here NOW!" Yelled Kouji his face getting redder by the second.

"Gosh i was only playing relax" Takuya said.

"Whatever" Kouji rolled his eyes

"Fine I'm coming" grunted Takuya.

Takuya jumped off of the tree managing to land on his face.

"Ow..." groaned Takuya while gettibg up.

"So tell me, what happened in this dream" Asked Kouji

"Okay so it started like this..." Takuya said

"Thats what happened" Said Takuya finishing his story.

"Hmmm, maybe someone wants you and wants you badly... to help them with something" replied Kouji.

"What would someone want to do with me" Takuya asked slightly confused.

"I don't know clone you, force you to work with them, control you, use you as a test subject, etc." Said Kouji

"Okay okay i get it" Takuya said waving his hands for Kouji to stop listing possible things people could do to him.

"Anyway I'll call the others and tell them about it tomorrow unless you wanna call them now?" Kouji replied.

"Call them I've got to go anyway" said Takuya

"Alright see ya" Kouji responded heading home

"Whats wrong with me if what he says is true then someones after me..." muttered Takuya as he walked home.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER YAY! Derp ):3**

**Thxs ppl for taking time to read this next chap. Things will get intresting :3 ****anyway review fav and follow for more cheese ya later bye!**


	3. Not again

**AND THE TACO CHAMPION IS BACK MUHAHAHAHAHAHA ):{3**

**Sorry just had to do that...**

**Anyway sorry for the wait I've been distracted (I've been watching anime on warning this website will give you lots of ads that are annoying sometimes but its a cool website It has all the shows o.o) OKAY LETS GET BACK TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Not AGAIN...**

Kouji called the others when he got home, apparently Tommy already knew about it since Shinya told him about it the other day.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Kouji was lost in his thoughts, thinking about what's going on with is best bud. 'Whatever's going on its not good...'

Kouji slowly walked upstairs to his room, he face planted into his bed tiredly not a care in the world mattered right now other than sleep. In a matter of seconds Kouji fell asleep.

* * *

Takuya didn't dare close his eyes that night no matter how tired he was he just wouldn't. His brother tried convincing him to go to sleep but would he listen to him nooooo he was convinced that he would have another nightmare, one that was even worse. Shinya gave up after a while of arguing with Takuya Shinya gave up. 'He'll fall asleep just wait' Shinya told himself.

It was 1 in the morning Takuya was still up, forcing himself to stay awake. Takuya couldn't take it anymore he kept telling himself not to but because he was sooooooo tired he closed his eyes anyway, instantly drifting into a deep slumber snoring loudly (A/N And never to wake up again XD jk ok back to the story). Takuya woke up to the smell of food. The thought of food made his stomache growl loudly.

Someone opened the door. It was Shinya.

"Well someone got some sleep" Shinya snickered

"How'd you know" Takuya asked

"You were snoring last night" Shinya smiled

"Oh" Takuya said face hot with embarresment

"Anyway Mom's got food on the Table lets eat!" Shinya cried

Takuya leaped out of bed racing his brother downstairs. Takuya was their first by, the time Shinya got to the table he was already having seconds.

"Dude slow down" Shinya said staring

"Okay, okay sorry" Takuya said mouth full

After eating 3 plates of food well Shinya 2.

"Man I'm stuffed" groaned Takuya

"Well duh" said Shinya rolling his eyes

"Hey you ate alot too!" Takuya retorted

"Did not" protested Shinya

"DID TOO" Takuya stated getting up

"Anyway, have any plans today Takuya?" asked Shinya

"Nope why are ya asking buddy?" Takuya replied

"Just wanna know" said Shinya

The phone was ringing...

* * *

Kouji's POV

Kouji woke up to sunlight in his face, he groaned..

Getting up he decided to call Takuya, if was even awake...

Kouji diled Takuyas number on his phone.

'Cmon answer Takuya'

"Hello?" said a familiar voice

"Hey Takuya its me Kouji ummm mind going to the park its urgent" replied Kouji

"Sure Kou meet ya there" Takuya said

He hung up Calling him Kou!

'He's so gonna get it' thought Kouji

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N Now well that was fun but what will happen next I wonder**

**Oh and sorry I haven't been updating Family has kept me busy.**

**Bia!**


	4. The group reunits

**OMG ITS BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG I haven't been into this lately since it is my top story so far thxs for the favs and reviews, if your wondering why I don't have the disclaimer ITS BECAUSE IT GETS ANNOYING IF YOU SAY IT TO MUCH there you go :3, and I'm only saying the disclaimer once got it okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON FRONTIER OR ANY OTHER DIGIMON SERIES K**

**There I feel better now :3 on with the chappy!**

**' ' Thinking**

**" " Talking**

* * *

Takuya knew Kouji was going to kill him after he hung up, I mean C'mon he called him Kou the nickname he hates. 'I'm in for it this time' Takuya was struggling to get his shoes on. 'I'm gonna need a new pair of shoes soon, why won't my feet stop growing?' He thought.

Takuya managing to get his shoes on and raced out the door. Takuya sprinted the whole way, what he thought was werid is that when he made it he wasn't tired for some reason. 'I guess gym class pays off sometimes'. **(A/N It does doesn't it :T) **Kouji was glaring at him fiercly like he was going to kill him.

"What took you so long!" Kouji yelled. 'Yep definatly pissed ummm quick excuse!'

"I couldn't get my shoes on" Takuya responded nervously.

"Oh really did your feet grow again Taky?" Said an Unknown voice

Takuya looked around confused while Kouji was sitting there giggling.

"Whos there?" Takuya asked.

"Zoe silly" said the spoken Zoe.

Zoe came around the tree winking at Takuya.

'Gulp' "Eh he he Hi Zoe" Takuya said with cheeks slightly rosy.

"SURPRIZE!" Shouted another unknown voice

"AHH!" Takuya whirled around to face Tommy bowled over laughing his guts out.

"TOMMY! DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN" Takuya scolded the younger boy.

"Sorry JP put me up to it" Tommy said still laughing, he looked like he was about to cry.

"JP'S HERE TOO!" Takuya stomped his way up to Kouji.

"LET ME GUESS KOUICHI TOO AND YOU PROBABLY INVITED THEM ALL!" Takuya said, he was so pissed his face was nearly red.

"Yes and yep I did invite them all here but you got to admit what Tommy did was pretty funny after you scared me" Kouji said nearly chuckling.

JP and Kouichi came out of their hiding spots, it was time to have a group meeting.

"Okay so as I've told you, Takuya's nightmares." Kouji started.

"Wait they know?" Takuya said, shock in his voice

"Yes" Everyone but Takuya answered

Takuya face Kouji, fire lit in his eyes... Takuya was pissed

"I hate you ya know!" shouted Takuya

"Yep I know" countered Kouji

"Before you start fighting with fist in each others faces, can we please try to figure out what's going on and what the nightmares mean" sighed Kouichi

Takuya and Kouji glared at each other one last time before putting on serious faces.

"Okay lets get started..." said Tommy

**TBC...**

* * *

**Ohhhhh it's a cliffy! The details come in next chappy k :3 BYE R&amp;R**


	5. The meeting

**Ello my fellow digimon fans I'm back with another chapter :D this is Takuya in Darkness's first chapter in 2015 sooooo read it :3**

* * *

"Well something or someone definitely wants Takuya for an evil plan" Kouji started out with.

"But who or what is the question" said Kouichi

"Takuya, Kouji told us that in your second dream you were fighting us as a human and us in our human spirit forms, is this true?" Zoe asked

"Well uh I uh..." Takuya began with nervously rubbing his fingers together with a sheepish grin.

Everyone but Kouji turned to face him lacking their eyes on him until he answered. Squinting his eyes Takuya took a deep breath.

"Yes" he murmured to quite for anyone to hear.

"What?" Tommy asked

"I said yes" Takuya said a little louder.

Everyone but Kouji gasped, Kouji knew it was true he had a bad feeling and normally when he had a bad feeling it was bad.

"Well then I think one of us should stay at Takuya's house until we figure this out" JP suddenly blurted he hasn't spoke yet.

"I agree" Kouichi blurted "And I know who would do the job perfectly" he said turning his gaze towards Kouji.

"No way in hell will I do that" Kouji stated

"Awwww c'mon Kouji your his best friend" Zoe said

"No" he retorted

"Kouji please" Tommy said

"Yeah Kouji just do it for him" they all said.

"FINE!" He shouted giving up

Everyone just smiled. Someone suddenly groaned, everyone turned their heads to the sounds direction. Takuya was rubbing his head.

* * *

**_Takuya's POV_**

Everyone began talking about who was going to stay with him at his house. He felt discluded from the conversation.

'I mean I know their doing it for me but-' his thoughts were interrupted when a sharp pain came to his he groaned at the sudden pain and started rubbing his head, gaining the others attention. A voice started to speak in his mind making the pain worse. He groaned again louder this time it hurt really bad

"Kanbara you will be mine..." the voice said

'Who are you?' Takuya questioned

"The Digimon that will use you to destroy your friends" whatever it was said.

'No! I won't let you do that' he retorted

"Make me" it said

Out of no where the pain increased from a small throb to an insane headache, Takuya screamed fell towards the ground on his knees gripping his head like a mad man.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Takuya's sudden scream made Kouji run towards him. Takuya was on his knees screaming his lungs out.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Takuya suddenly shouted.

"Takuya snap out of it now!" Kouji said

Takuya stopped screaming, but was panting, Takuya opened his eyes and fainted.

"TAKUYA!" Everyone screamed rushing for their fallen friend.

"What do we do?" Tommy said

"We take him home that's what" Kouji stated calmly

"We tell his parents he fell asleep on the bench" he said.

Everybody nodded their Agreement.

"But we will tell Shinya and only Shinya got it" he said

"Yes sir!" Everyone said

"Right..." he sweat dropped.

Slinging Takuya over his shoulder all of them made their long trek to the Kanbara house.

* * *

**Rawr I eats u all and Angegirlmon person I totally agree with you this kinda does sound like secrets from Red page but I tell you different story :) Good bye ppl.**


	6. Hooray This is not a chapter

**Authors note...**

**SORRY NOT A CHAPTER, I just reread this whole story when i realized how bad my writing was XD...**

**To top it off im currently rewriting the chapter cuz i like started this story in 5th grade so im like I CAN DO BETTER MY B+ PROVES IT.**

**Soooooo hang tight these chapters will be around soon! :D**

**P.S.- Once these chapters are finished this will Authors note will die.**


End file.
